Celestial Flames
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Meet Traci Heartfillia. Join her as she joins Fairy Tail with her twin, Lucy. Falls in love with her mate. And above all, makes new family.
1. Chapter 1

"There's only one magic store in this entire town?" I stood just inside the store, waiting for my sister. Lucy is a celestial spirit mage, so when she heard there was a magic shop here she had to see if they had any gate keys. My magic is also based on celestial magic. I'm a celestial dragon slayer. When I was younger my mom sent me away to learn my own magic. Momma was a celestial spirit mage like Lucy. She knew the celestial dragon personally so Serena took me in. She taught me her magic for three years, before she disappeared.

"I can't believe he only gave me a 1,000 jewel discount," Lucy growled as we left the shop. I hid a giggle behind my hand as she turned to glare at me. Down the street you could hear squealing girls crowd around the area.

"What's going on," I asked Lucy.

"I dunno," she said. Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the direction of all the commotion. I wriggled in her grasp trying to get free.

"A famous mage is in town," one girl yelled.

"It's Salamander," another squealed.

"Salamander," Lucy asked. "You mean the mage who controls fire magic that can't be bought in stores?"

"He's in town," I asked.

"I wonder if he looks cool," my sister wondered. As we got closer i could sense his magic. He wasn't a fire mage, he used ring magic. Lucy had hearts in her eyes as she looked up at the man.

"Igneel," I heard a boy yell. A guy with pink hair, and a cat, crawled through the throng of girls. He's the real Salamander. I smell dragon and fire, making him a fire dragon slayer.

"Who are you," he said unimpressed.

"Maybe you know me as Salamander," the fake said but the real Salamander was already walking away. Seeing the angry girls, I ran after him.

"If you want to live, I suggest you run," I said taking his hand. He looked back and ran with me, until we could find an alley to hide in. The girls ran past us when the dragon slayer started sniffing me.

"Problems," I asked raising one eyebrow. Something stirred deep inside me as I realized he was pressed up against me. He stepped back and looked at me weird.

"You're a dragon slayer," he said. "My name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer. Igneel was my dad."

"My name is Traci Heartfillia," I told him. "I'm a celestial dragon slayer and my mom was Serena. She disappeared on July 7, 777 though."

"So did my dad," Natsu said sadly.

"So are you in a guild," I asked. He lowered his jacket to show me the guild mark on his arm.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail," he said. My eyes widened at the boy before me.

"I'm Happy," the cat said.

"Do you think my sister and I could join," I asked looking between the two of them.

"Hell yeah," Natsu yelled. I laughed and dragged them to find my sister. After hours of walking around, Natsu kissed my cheek and left with Happy. I watched them walk away, to find a place to stay, before continuing my search.

"Traci." I turned to see my sister running towards me in a red dress.

"Where have you been," I yelled at her. She ignored my outburst and handed me a bag.

"Never mind that," she said. "Just get dressed somewhere." I sighed and found an abandoned alley. Opening the bag, i found a black dress, with one sleeve, and high heels.

"Why am I wearing this," I asked after changing.

"We're going to a party," she squealed. I didn't get the chance to ask who's party it was before she dragged me away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, you made it." I looked to the left to see the fake Salamander. He took the two of us in a separate room on the boat where we sat on the couch. On the way, I noticed how there were no guys.

"Lucy, huh," he started. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks," my sister smiled.

"Traci is unique too," he said. I didn't react to him. I just crossed my arms and legs, glaring at the man. "I don't think your sister likes me very much."

"She's like that with everyone," Lucy said waving me off.

"Anyway, let's toast with a glass of wine first," he said holding out two glasses.

"Don't you have to attend to the other girls," I spat angrily. I really don't like this guy.

"It's okay," the fake Salamander said. "I just feel like drinking with you. Try opening your mouth. Pearls of wine will slowly come in." I finally sniffed the wine which smelled sickly sweet. I stood up and swatted the drink away from my sister.

"What are you planning," I growled. "That was a sleeping drug." Lucy's eyes widened and looked between us in confusion.

"How did you know," he asked trying to play innocent.

"I've got the nose of a dragon," I growled.

"Don't misunderstand," Lucy said standing up next to me. "I want to join Fairy Tail. But I have no intentions at all being your girl."

"You two are bad girls," he said darkly. "If you had just slept peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt." Without warning my arms were pinned behind my back. I resisted the urge to fight back. I had to find out more information about this guy, like who he really is. I closed myself off, ignoring the urge to snap. Especially when they were trying to feel their way up my dress. A crash brought me back to reality.

"Natsu," I breathed. The dragon inside me stirred, happy Natsu came to rescue my twin and I. I giggled as he fell to the ground, sick.

"Did big, bad Natsu get taken down by motion sickness," I teased.

"Traci," someone cheered. I looked up to see my favorite cat. "You're okay."

"Happy," I called. "Get my sister out of here. I'll stay with Natsu." He nodded his cute little head and wrapped his tail around Lucy. After they left, I jerked my arms out of my captors. I ran over to Natsu and helped him stand up.

"Fai...ry... Tail," he tried saying. "You..." Before he could finish his sentence, we were swept to shore by a giant wave. Natsu wrapped his arms around me as we tumbled around the boat.

"Aquarius," I yelled. The spirit turned to me with an apologetic look.

"Oops," she laughed. "Sorry Trace." She glared once more at my sister before returning to the Spirit World.

"It stopped," Natsu said. "The rocking stopped." He slowly stood up and moved himself in front of me.

"Natsu," I said getting his attention as my sister burst through the door. "Are you okay?"

"Brat," the faker said. "You shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission." Natsu glared at him and slowly took off his jacket, handing it to me. I quickly put my arms through it and breathed in his scent.

"Hey! Throw him out quick!"

"Yes sir!" I watched as the thugs ran up to Natsu.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail," he asked.

"What about it," the fake asked. I stood up behind him and placed my hands on his back. He briefly glanced at me before turning his attention back to the other man.

"Let me take a good look at your face," he said darkly. "I want to see the man who tried hurting my mate." I inhaled sharply as he said that.

"Mate," I heard my sister ask.

"It's a dragon thing," Happy said.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail," he said knocking the guys out. "I've never seen you before!"

"Wha...! That mark!"

"He's real Bora!"

"I-idiot! Don't call me by that name!"

"Now I recognize you," I said. "You're Bora of Prominence. You were banished from the Titan Nose guild several years ago for committing several thefts using magic."

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a good person," Natsu growled jumping back to his spot in front of me. I felt the vibrations of his growl and the muscled tense. "But I can't forgive you for using our name. And threatening the safety of my mate!"

"Whatever!" Bora yelled using fire magic against us. "You're just a noisy brat." I heard my sister scream for me as Natsu protected me from the flames.

"Awful," my mate said. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful fire." I laughed at the expression on my sister's and Bora's face.

"Stay behind me," he said to me as everyone started freaking out.

"Bora! I've seen him before," one of the guys yelled. "Rosy hair and a scale-like scarf! No doubt! He's.. The real..."

"Salamander," I smiled as Natsu's flames danced around us. I barely felt their heat as they caressed my skin. I watched as Natsu slammed Bora's head into the flooring.

"Eating fire and punching with fire," Lucy said. "Is it really magic?"

"Dragon's lungs spew flames," Happy explained. "It's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient magic that converts the body into a dragon's constitution. It's originally a dragon interception magic."

"Dragon slayer," I said as Natsu continued beating Bora.

"Igneel taught Natsu this. Much like how Serena taught Traci," Happy said.

"Natsu," I called. He stopped and turned his attention toward me. "You overdid it." He looked around the messed up port and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Oops," he laughed. We turned to hear the military heading in this direction.

"Come with me," Natsu asked taking my hands.

"Where," Lucy asked.

"To Fairy Tail of course," I grinned. Happy jumped in my arms as the three of us took off running. Natsu led us to the hotel we were staying at so Lucy and I could get changed.

"Why can't we stay here for the night," Lucy asked. I sighed and called Natsu up from the window.

"What is it," he asked bursting in. His eyes scanned the room before coming to a rest on me.

"Lucy thinks we should stay here tonight and head out in the morning," I said. "What do you think?"

He didn't do anything but stare at me. I looked down realizing I was still in my dress. I took that as a yes and went to change into my pajamas. The set I had shows my tattoo and toned stomach. As I stepped out, Lucy went into her room that was connected. I found Natsu on the bed, laying on his side, running his fingers through the sleeping cats fur. He looked up at me and froze before making space between him and Happy. I carefully laid down as Natsu pulled my back against his chest. Right as I drifted off, Happy crawled over and burrowed against my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's huge," Lucy said admiring the building. Natsu smiled down at me and took my hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," he whispered. Leading me forward, he kicked the door screaming. "We're home!"

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back." looking at the girl I noticed it was Mirajane Strauss. She's seen in many Sorcerer Weekly photo shoots. Natsu left me to kick some guy in the face saying something about giving him false information.

"We really came to Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"We really did," I said wrapping my arm around her, gazing at it's fighting members.

"Did you say Natsu's back? Hey, let's settle our fight from last time!" The black haired boy walked past me in his boxers.

"What rubbish," a deep voice said from behind us. The tall man went to join the fight, only to get knocked away by Natsu and the stripper boy. I giggled as Lucy found out how much of a player Loke was.

"What's with this place," my sister grumbled. "None of then are normal."

"A newcomer," Mirajane asked. I shook my head as Lucy started squealing.

"Sorry about her," I laughed. "I'm Traci."

"It's wonderful to meet you," she smiled.

"Don't you have to stop them," Lucy asked pointing to the commotion.

"It happens all the time. You don't have to worry about it. Besides," she started. I ducked quickly as a bottle hit her head. "Isn't it fun this way?"

"Hey, watch where you're throwing things," I growled. Suddenly the dark haired boy from earlier landed in front of us, without his boxers.

"Natsu," I yelled. The pink haired boy picked me up and set me down at the counter. He then turned around to confront the boy, yelling insults at him.

"This is getting a little too intense," Mirajane said from beside me.

"That's enough," a voice thundered. In front of the hall was the shadow of a giant man. I could sense he was the master due to the massive amounts of magic energy rolling off him. "Cut it out, you fools!"

Everyone immediately froze what they were doing and turned to the master. I giggled as Natsu got cocky, getting stepped on as result.

"Newcomers," he inquired looking at my sister and I. Using his magic, he shrunk down to his normal size. I walked up to Natsu as the master started complaining about the Council reports. My mate smiled at me as Happy flew into my arms.

"But," the master said gaining my attention. "Forget about the council members. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flow within us and the spirit in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right. That is the way of the Fairy Tail mages!" Soon all of the guild hall was cheering. I laughed as Natsu hugged me and spun around.

Everyone began to break apart and do their own thing. Natsu grabbed a table and started eating what Mira calls the "Natsu Special". This consists of fire pasta, fire chicken, and a fire drink. Lucy got her guild mark on her hand, in pink. Mine is on my hip, in gold.

"Natu, look," Lucy called. "She gave me the Fairy Tail mark."

"Good for you, Luigi," he said uninterested.

"Don't be like that, Natsu," I whined. I draped myself on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Fine," he huffed. The other guys' jaws dropped. Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up, taking me to the job board.

"Let's choose one with a good reward," Happy said.

"How about this one," I asked pointing to a paper. "160,000 jewels for exterminating thieves." Natsu took the request from me to read it.

"Is my daddy back yet?" Natsu and I turned to see a little boy talking to the master.

"You're annoying," Master Makarov said. "If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait at home."

"He said he'd come back in 3 days, but it's been a week since then," little Romeo argued.

"Macao's on a job at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?"

"It's not that far either. Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"No way! Your dad is a mage. We have no mage here who can't take care of themself. Go home and drink your milk or something," Master yelled.

"Idiot," Romeo cried punching the master in the face.

"Are we going after him," I whispered watching the little boy run out.

"Yeah," Natsu growled slamming the quest into the board. I held his hand as he stormed out, Happy right behind us.

"Romeo," I called. The boy turned around, wiping his tears. "I'm Traci. Natsu and I will bring your father back, we promise."

"Are you Natsu's girlfriend," the boy asked.

"Yeah she is," Natsu said. "We'll get Macao back." Romeo cheered as we walked away. We hitched a ride in a wagon, up the mountain. The motion sickness was horrible.

"I'm sorry," the driver said. "We can't go any further in this carriage." Opening the door, I was blasted with cold air. I squealed and hid behind Natsu, shivering.

"Here," he said draping his blanket around me. I lifted part of it to cover my head and snuggled into Natsu.

"You're warm," I mumbled. The boy just chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "So what exactly are we up against?"

"Macao's mission was to subdue the brutal monster, Balkan," Natsu explained. Calling out for the missing man, I heard shifting. The Balkan jumped down and attacked the two of us. I jumped out of the way, making sure to keep the blanket around me. Natsu went to hit the monster when it changed directions, straight towards me.

"A human woman," he grabbed me in its arms and carried me away.

"Hey," the boy yelled. "Let her go."

"Natsu hurry your ass up," I yelled squirming around. The monster ignored me and continued running, my mate chasing after us.


End file.
